


Play time

by thunderingsoundsofwar (SemiControledRage)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiControledRage/pseuds/thunderingsoundsofwar





	Play time

[Original post](http://thunderingsoundsofwar.tumblr.com/post/30566956543/stop-being-so-bloody-childish-james)

        “Stop being so bloody childish!” James’ thick accent made his voice crack as he shouted at Michael.  
         ”I’m comin’.” Michael said dismissively, James always seemed to have a stick up his ass when it came to having fun, especially when they were supposed to be heading back to the meeting point. Maybe it was a British thing; always have to be right on time for every single little thing, no matter what.  
         Michael let out a distressed sigh as he trudged through the water. The plants wrapped around his ankles, trying to make him trip, and his feet sank into the cool mud so that he had to watch where he stepped as he made his way back to shore.  
       Truth be told, he would love to fall back in the warm water and just let James blow his top. Maybe the kid would come in to fetch him out.  
         A smile pulled at his lips when he imagined James coming in after him; Mr. Perfect-uptight Brit would get wet, dripping wet, in fact. His blue button up would stick to that freckled, fair skin and his dark, perfect hair would become a wet, disheveled mess.  
         When he was standing just so that his feet were getting hit by the small waves from the lake, he looked back at James. His expression was laced with shock and something else, something Michael couldn’t quite place but knew he had seen before.  
         He studied the beautiful young man that stood before him for a moment. James had perfect dark hair and the most amazingly, brilliant, blue eyes and then his red lips, oh god his lips, so gorgeous. The first time he saw him in the crowded bar when they were both off duty, he instantaneously reminded Michael of a male Snow White; dark hair, fair skin and red lips.  
         His eyes were drawn to James’ gorgeous neck when his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. His red lips parted as if he was going to say something but then shut when Michael raised his eyebrows.  
         ”See something you like?” Michael joked.  
         James became flustered, he looked away and his face flushed, “We just need to head back to camp is all…”  
         Something in the way James’ refusal to look at him made any and all traces of a smile fade from Michael’s face. “I suppose you’re right.”


End file.
